Nick and leanne A True Love Story
by jade.lippettx
Summary: after the tram crash before peter found out x
1. Chapter 1

It's a love story..

this is set after their affair but before peter found out not long after the tram crash

I't was late at night round about 8:15pm nick walked pasted the bookies and was suprised to see the lights still on knowing only leanne would be in their he went in ...

**chapter one .**

nick went in to the bookies office and saw and tired looking leanne sorting out some files ''you look like you could do with a strong coffee..'' he said careing. Leanne turned around suprised to see him their ''what you doing here?'' she said in her exahusated voice. I was walking past and saw the light on and i was worried about you ..'' he gave that cute half smile to her that she loves she was touched by how much he cared about her '' what you doing here this late ?''he asked She sighed heavily and just said ''dunnno reail just trying to find any excuse not to go back to the flat '' he was clearly worried about her and asked ''need any help?'' wanting to help some of the pressure of her, he reached down by her and started shuffleing some papers around the time now was 8:30 pm they both worked hard to the finished sorting out the papers but were both tired and could hardly keep their eyes open...

**Chapter two.**

A couple hours passed and nick and leanne found them selves asleep with leanne in his arms Nick woke up and looked around then looked at his phone it was only 3:30am he looked down and saw leanne asleep on his chest he smiled and held her tighter and fell back asleep a few more hours passed and leanne was next to wake up it was 5:45 now and she knew she had to get back upstairs she gently moved nicks arms off her and got up but it wasnt long before nick got up aswell '' fancy a fresh coffee?'' he said in a cheerful voice ''no thanks i got to go bk to the flat now'' Nick was upset realiseing peter always gonna be top of her list '' we need to talk'' he said stern but lovely looking at her... It was clear by his face that is was important ''Ok what about , can you make it quick?..'' she said worriedly ''It's about us , you and me ..'' Nick said ''you know how i feel about you, peter doesnt deserve you and you can say what you want but deep down you know that too ..'' and he moved closer to her she sighed and said '' i love him and he loves me ... in his own way'' Nick chuckled ''yeah in his own way , but not the way i do'' Leanne half smiled and left the bookies, Nick sighed heavily nd sat down down on the sofa.

**Chapter three.**

It was the day of the wedding take 2 , peter was getting ready nd tried to get simon ready leanne was at janice's and was anything but excited , Nick was sat at the breakfast table in a mood he was getting sick of gail going on about the wedding , he stormed out the house and tried ringing leanne ... there was no answer. He went round janices flat he knew janice wasnt their as he saw he leave he pressed the buzzer, upstairs leanne was in her wedding outfit and pressed the buzzer thinking it was janice nd was suprised to see nick there when she turned around '' what you doing here?'' she asked him, '' I needed to see you, Try and talk some sense into you before the renewal'' he replied she sighed and said '' no matter what you say im going ahead with it anyway...'' Nick sighed once again '' you know ill never tell him about us, even of it means loseing you for good , it will be better than hurting you ..'' Leanne was suprised but tryed to hide how much she was touched by that, as Nick went to leave he turned round and said '' can i just say one more thing ? '' Leanne smiled ''yeah course'' Nick smiled ''They say that some things are too good to be true, But I just hope they ain't talking about you, I heard that everything must come to an end, But I just can't imagine me without you, Me without you'' and He left , a tear rolled down Leanne's cheek .

**Chapter Four**.

Peter waited at the church it was packed with everyone from the street the organ started playing with the song '' give me love'' by ed sheeran Leanne walked down with Janice beside her Nick's words were ringing in her ear as she reached peter she struggled to raise a smile that wasnt fake a few minutes past and when the vicar asked if they take each other again peter was quick to say i do but Leanne couldnt muster the words and started having a panic attack ... to be continued ... will leanne go ahead with it ? will nick win back the love of his life ? will peter get revenge if he is betrayed?


	2. Chapter 2

It's a love story..

this is set after their affair but before peter found out not long after the tram crash

I't was late at night round about 8:15pm nick walked pasted the bookies and was suprised to see the lights still on knowing only leanne would be in their he went in ...

**chapter one .**

nick went in to the bookies office and saw and tired looking leanne sorting out some files ''you look like you could do with a strong coffee..'' he said careing. Leanne turned around suprised to see him their ''what you doing here?'' she said in her exahusated voice. I was walking past and saw the light on and i was worried about you ..'' he gave that cute half smile to her that she loves she was touched by how much he cared about her '' what you doing here this late ?''he asked She sighed heavily and just said ''dunnno reail just trying to find any excuse not to go back to the flat '' he was clearly worried about her and asked ''need any help?'' wanting to help some of the pressure of her, he reached down by her and started shuffleing some papers around the time now was 8:30 pm they both worked hard to the finished sorting out the papers but were both tired and could hardly keep their eyes open...

**Chapter two.**

A couple hours passed and nick and leanne found them selves asleep with leanne in his arms Nick woke up and looked around then looked at his phone it was only 3:30am he looked down and saw leanne asleep on his chest he smiled and held her tighter and fell back asleep a few more hours passed and leanne was next to wake up it was 5:45 now and she knew she had to get back upstairs she gently moved nicks arms off her and got up but it wasnt long before nick got up aswell '' fancy a fresh coffee?'' he said in a cheerful voice ''no thanks i got to go bk to the flat now'' Nick was upset realiseing peter always gonna be top of her list '' we need to talk'' he said stern but lovely looking at her... It was clear by his face that is was important ''Ok what about , can you make it quick?..'' she said worriedly ''It's about us , you and me ..'' Nick said ''you know how i feel about you, peter doesnt deserve you and you can say what you want but deep down you know that too ..'' and he moved closer to her she sighed and said '' i love him and he loves me ... in his own way'' Nick chuckled ''yeah in his own way , but not the way i do'' Leanne half smiled and left the bookies, Nick sighed heavily nd sat down down on the sofa.

**Chapter three.**

It was the day of the wedding take 2 , peter was getting ready nd tried to get simon ready leanne was at janice's and was anything but excited , Nick was sat at the breakfast table in a mood he was getting sick of gail going on about the wedding , he stormed out the house and tried ringing leanne ... there was no answer. He went round janices flat he knew janice wasnt their as he saw he leave he pressed the buzzer, upstairs leanne was in her wedding outfit and pressed the buzzer thinking it was janice nd was suprised to see nick there when she turned around '' what you doing here?'' she asked him, '' I needed to see you, Try and talk some sense into you before the renewal'' he replied she sighed and said '' no matter what you say im going ahead with it anyway...'' Nick sighed once again '' you know ill never tell him about us, even of it means loseing you for good , it will be better than hurting you ..'' Leanne was suprised but tryed to hide how much she was touched by that, as Nick went to leave he turned round and said '' can i just say one more thing ? '' Leanne smiled ''yeah course'' Nick smiled ''They say that some things are too good to be true, But I just hope they ain't talking about you, I heard that everything must come to an end, But I just can't imagine me without you, Me without you'' and He left , a tear rolled down Leanne's cheek .

**Chapter Four**.

Peter waited at the church it was packed with everyone from the street the organ started playing with the song '' give me love'' by ed sheeran Leanne walked down with Janice beside her Nick's words were ringing in her ear as she reached peter she struggled to raise a smile that wasnt fake a few minutes past and when the vicar asked if they take each other again peter was quick to say i do but Leanne couldnt muster the words and started having a panic attack ... to be continued ... will leanne go ahead with it ? will nick win back the love of his life ? will peter get revenge if he is betrayed?

**Chapter five**

It's the morning after the wedding and their was a frosty atompshere in the street Leanne spent the night at janice's and peter was at the flat on his own, Nick was at his house with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other ringing leanne every 5 minutes hoping she would answer suddenly he heard a knocking on his door he was suprsied yet relieved to find her their ''umm want a coffee ..or tea ...or umm i have a bottle of wine if you fancy it '' he said as they went in the living room clearly nervous, '' ah no im fine thanks.'' a awakered silence ensured for a few minutes lenne laughed a little and said '' umm right well i thought you might want an update about yesterday .'' '' oh right look i know you and peter love each other ok and i shouldnt of tryed to break you both up .. it's just that i messed up my chance with you the first time round and i really didn't want to lose you again and now i have so...'' leanne intruped him '' i didn't go through with it .'' Nick was stunned thinking he misheard her '' you what ? . '' leanne smiled and said '' i didnt go through with it i could'nt not again i got there and all i could think about was you .. which was werid '' Nick smiled '' really ? so that means we are .'' Leanne moved closer to him and said ''If you'll still have me ? '' Nick replied with '' course i will you silly mare ..'' and kissed her ... A few minutes later david and gail enter the house and we suprised to find and very intmated leanne nd nick on the sofa they both stood up straight away with nicks shirt off and leanne top unbuttoned the house went into awakered silence nd david broke the silence with one of his sarcstic comments gail said '' you have got to be kidding me, eurgh not this again .'' Nick broke in and said ''ok look it's not what it looks like ...''he looked and leanne and laughed nd carried on with '' umm yeah actually it is ..'' not long after there was a massive bang on the door..


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter six.**

( the song hey ho by lumineers) Leanne woke up at Nick's it was around 8:15am she went down stairs and was touched that he made her favourite breakfast ''Morning'' he said with a smile on his face she was wearing his shirt ''morning'' she replied ''sleep well ?'' ''ummm yeah thanks you ?'' she replied awakerely '' better than i have in ages '' he smiled at her '' anyway breakfast i made you blueberry pancakes with orange juice and a choclate muffin's '' she said down (the song still the one was playing) they were having breakfast together a few hours later nick went into the burnt out bar unaware a vengeful peter was following him with a crowbar he soon entered the bar and a showdown ensured but disaster happen when leanne soon went into the bar aswell but when peter went to hit, him with the crowbar he accidently hit leanne instead Nick ran to leanne and she led unconscious with blood coming from her head ''what the hell have you done ?!'' yelled Nick at Peter '' Peter panicked '' it was an accident !'' Nick yelled at peter to call an ambulance but peter just ran out of the bar ''Peter ! '' Nick yelled before calling the ambulance him self ''yeah ambulance please,it's my girlfriend she been knocked unconscious by a complete nut job'' a few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Leanne was rushed to hospital with a devesated Nick by her side , she was rushed into theatre straight away while a heartbroken Nick watched on it was long before the rest of her family arrived with gail and david behind them ( your song by Ellie Goulding ) was playing while nick watched leanne in theatre a few hours passed and they all were sat down until the alarm bell started ringing Nick panicked as doctors and nurses rushed in (your song by Ellie Goulding) was still playing ...

Another few hours passed and nick waited at leanne bedside non-stop he was so relieved when she finally woke up '' heyy'' he said glad she was ok '' how long have you been here?'' she asked clearly confused about what happened '' umm a while i didnt want to leave you '' he smiled at her ''umm ... what happened?'' she asked confused '' you dont remember ?'' he asked concerned '' um i remember being in the bar ... and that's it'' she replied to his question still puzzled '' right well umm look all you need to know ( he took her hand ) im never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again'' he said as he kissed her hand . to be carried on


	4. Chapter 4

... A week later Nick took Leanne to his home , he was desperate to get even with peter but leanne was desperate to move and and forget it , he waited on her hand and foot until she was better anyway a few more days passed...

It was around 7:30 and Nick woke up alone in his bed and heard shouting/argueing from downstairs he went down stair to see what the noise was all about of course it was the love of his life and his mother argueing.

Leanne : how do you make toast wrong ?!

Gail: when one side is burnt and the other is white and soft ?!

Leanne : the toast anit burnt ?!

Gail : well it shows what you know ?!

Leanne : ok so first i can't make coffee right now i can't make toast ?!

Gail : well when you havent had the life skills , when you've been brought up the way you have ?!

Leanne : what the hell is that meant to mean ?!

Nick : ( in a fed up tone ) what is going on ?

Gail: ask your so called girlfriend !

Leanne : so called girlfriend ?!

Nick : ok ! enough this has been going on for 5 days now !

Leanne : whatever,im going to the cafe, might be able to get some quite their

Nick : leanne... ( door slams shut ) do you have to give her such a hard time ?

Gail : me ?! out of all the girls in manchester you go after her ?!

Nick : ok you have to let this go !

Gail : well i cant come on you can have your pick of girls ,anyone would be better than her

Nick : you cant keep insulting her, her not anyone else ok !

- Nick exits the house and meets leanne in the cafe -

Nick : heyy you okaii ?

Leanne : (smiles) yeah i'm fine thanks

Nick: look ive been thinking , davids gonna be back soon and that house anit big enough for 4 of us , and plus ive fed up of you and my mother fighting so why dont we move and find our own place .

Leanne : what you mean together ?

Nick : yeah just me and you (smiles and holds her hand )

Leanne : umm yeah i dont see why not , might be nice to be just us .

Nick : exacly ( looks at watch ) look i got to get back to the bar so why dont we talk about it more later.

Leanne : yeah sure (smiles )

( leanne and nick kiss and he leaves the cafe )


	5. Chapter 5

It was later on in the day and Nick was closeing up the bar and headed home

Leanne was at the flat just finishing putting dinner on the table.

Leanne: evening, your back eariler ( she said as nick kissed her)

Nick : yeah well there wasnt many people in so i thought ill close up eariler and head home.

Leanne: (smiles) well your just in time ,tea's almost ready now

Nick : great , i'll just wash up and get changed then ill be out .

Leanne : ok (she replied clearly in a good mood ).

about an hour passed and they were both on the sofa with a bottle of wine talking about their realtionship and what they want in the future sitting close to eachother.

Nick: so your turn ( he put her hair behind her ear )

Leanne : what's my turn ? (rasieing her eyebrow)

Nick: what do you want in the future?

Leanne : oh right , umm i dunno reail havent thought about it.

Nick: really ?! (he said shocked) i think about it all the time.

Leanne : (she said softly) you do?

Nick : yeah course , (he looked down) it's what i used to think about , you know when we were you know haveing the ''affair'' , i used to think about what it would be like to win you back and be together start a new life together, you know marraige,children ,flat , the bar the lot.

Leanne: (she smiled at him ) you thought about all that ?

Nick: yeah thats all i thought about.

Leanne: (raiseing her eyebrow again) you really thouht about marraige and children ?

Nick : (slightly laughs) yeah i did ...

Leanne: well go on then ... what did you think about ?

Nick : well (he started stroking her hair/face) we would of go back together obviously , then sooner or later we would of go married again , only this time for good , then we would buy a holiday home in the country, somewhere to get away from manchester for peace and quite, then we would of started to add to our family by having children two girls and one boy , only the boy to be older so he can look after his little sisters and then before the second one was born i would open up another bar , so out future was set...

Leanne: ( she smiled at him with a tear in her eye ) you reail do think about all that dont you

Nick : (he kissed her forehead) yeah , i do im serious this time , in it for the long run and i want everything to be right

Leanne : (she smiled ) yeah me too this time for keeps

Nick: (still stroking her hair ) exacly , you know we could always start our plan for the future in the bedroom.

Leanne: really?

Nick : yeah (kissing her ) why not ?

Leanne: hmmm , your so lucky i cant think of a reason ..

Nick: (he smiled and grabbed her hand)

they both entered the bedroom together ...


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later had pased and Nick was making breakfast for him and leanne when she suddenly felt a wave of nauesa and headed to the bathroom , Nick knocked on the door

'lea ? you okaii ? he said clearly concerned '' yeah, yeah i fine just feel i bit sick'' she replied

Nick went to get a glass of water for leanne, while she brused her teeth ''you look even whiter than normal'' Leanne lightly laughs '' thanks'' Nicks hands Leanne the glass of water and hugs her...

They spent the next couple of hours on the sofa watching dvd's and cuddleing into eachother ...

Nick looks down at her '' you feeling better now ? '' he asked her full of care Leanne smiles '' yeah fine now dunno what came over me'' she replied as she bite into the sandwhich Nick had made her. ''Eurgh , whats in this sandwich? ''spitting the sandwhich out '' Just what you normally have cheese and pickle'' he said confused, Leanne handed him the plate '' the only other time you could'nt eat cheese and pickle sandwhiches , was while you were pregnant'' he said gentle laughing when suddenly both their faces turned serious '' you dont think ...'' Nick said to leanne ''umm ... no course not'' she replied befuddled...

Leanne was in the bathroom while Nick had gone out to get a preganacy test about half an hour later the test result was in ... it was negative Much to leanne relief, but Nick felt a bit disapointed.

A week later and Nick was determined to start of his life plan and his first step was to get engaged so his spent the entire week trying to figure out the perfect way to ask her the big question it was later on that night as Nick had decided on asking her then ... WILL be updated tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of the planned propsal and everything was set it was around 7:45pm Leanne finally arrived at the flat...

Nick: Evening (kisses her) your back late

Leanne: Yeah sorry , bad day.

Nick: aww here (hands her a glass of wine)

Leanne : cheers , so what you got planned to tonight then ?

Nick : ah now see that would ruin the suprise.

Leanne : hmm (smiles at him)

a while later Nick took leanne up to the roof ...

Nick: (covering leannes eyes) careful , careful

Leanne: hard to be careful when my eyes are closed

Nick: (lightly laughs) fair point , but we are almost there.

Open's the roof door... there are candles and fairy lights everywhere with the song enchanted by taylor swift playing and a candlelight dinner in the middle of it with roses on the floor.

Nick: suprise ! (uncovers leanne's eyes)

Leanne: what? when did you do this ?

Nick: early this evening , thought you deserved it .

Leanne : aww really ( tearing up )

Nick : yeah (kisses her cheek)

(holds her hand and leads her to the table

Leanne: this is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me

Nick: yeah well start as you mean to go on...Anyway there was something else i had planned.

Leanne: oh reail?

Nick:yeah , you know... ive given this a lot of thought ...

Leanne: ok (with uncertain)

Nick: i love you , you know what right /

Leanne : umm yeah you've said quite a few times (lightly laughs0

Nick: (lightly laughs aswell) yeah i know umm look ive got something to say ...

Leanne : ok(smileing)

Nick: I don't Know what is it but i love you, I'llget it if you need i'll search if you don't see it Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant, I knew I loved you before I met you,Sometimes late at nightI lie awake and watch you sleep,If I never wake up in the morning Would you ever doubt the way I feel  
About you in my heart,You are the love of my life And I'm so glad you found me.

Leanne: (tearing up ) really?

Nick: yeah course umm actually i got you something (hands her a small gift bag)

Leanne: whats this ?

Nick : well look inside (winking at help)

Leanne: (opens the bag and finds a small box, opens the box and finds a silver ring with her birthstone in) nick?

Nick: (smileing) what do you think ?

Leanne : its amazing , is this ring what i think it is ?

Nick : yeah , look i meant everything i said i dont wanna lose you ever again and i have our whole future planned, plus that pregancy scare made me realise what i want , and what i want is a family with you so .. (takes ring and gets down on one knee) Leanne Battersby ... Will you marry me ?

Leanne : (tears in her eyes) you serious?

Nick : never been more serious about anything so will you ?

Leanne : yeah course i will

Nick: (puts ring on finger and kisses her)

Leanne: you know its werid , you manage to turn the worst day into the best day yet.

Nick : well if a jobs worth doing (laughs slightly)

Nick and leanne kiss while the song no matter what by boyzone plays..


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning after the enagagament and Nick was in the kitchen making breakfast While Leanne was in the bedroom still asleep. Just as Nick was laying the table as Leanne came in with his shirt.

Nick: Morning (kisses her ).

Leanne: morning.

Nick: sleep well ? (handing her a cup of coffee).

Leanne :cheers , Umm yeah thanks you ?.

Nick: yeah great , i was thinking of telling my mum , you know about us getting engaged today.

Leanne : oh right yeah sure course.

Nick : i wanna tell her first , you know so you can get her moan out the way (slightly laughs).

Leanne : (laughs) yeah want me to be there or not ?

Nick : i dont mind honestly ,but probs better if you do come that way she will know it is for real.

Leanne : yeah sure ill just go and get dressed then (taking a piece of toast with her)

Later that day and Nick and Leanne were just about to break the news to gail

Gail: Want a coffee or tea?.

Nick: no im fine thanks lea?.

Leanne: umm no thanks .

Nick : actually mum we got something to tell you me and leanne.

Gail : oh yeah ? .

Nick : yeah (turns to leanne) go on show her .

Leanne : oh right yeah (shows gail her hand with the ring on ).

Gail : (sighs) oh you've go to be kidding me , not again.

Nick: mum!.

Gail : oh come on you cant be serious , didnt it end badly last time thought that would of teached you a lesson.

Nick : no because last time we were kids and i was a idiot for letting her go (looks at leanne and smiles).

Gail : no you were a idiot for marrying her and no you'll gonna do it all over again! .

Nick: Yeah i am because i want to , i love leanne and i know you cant accept that.

Gail : you'll damm right i cant (looks at Nick) you can have your choice of women someone else

Leanne : (acts awardly) you know im gonna go.

Gail : you think it better if you do ...

Nick: alright but im coming with you.

Gail : Nick!

Nick: dont make me choose between you and Leanne ok (looks at leanne ) come on

Later that day they walk in to peter for the first time in ages.

Peter: SO IT IS TRUE ! .

Leanne : how did u find out ?.

Peter: who do you think ? .

Leanne : gail ?.

Peter: yeah , didnt believe her at first didnt think anyone would be THAT cold hearted.

Nick: alright thats enough!

Peter: did i ask you ? what stealing her back not enough for you? you actually have to remarry her to prove your point ! .

Nick: im not doing it to prove a point , i love her.

Peter: no no no I LOVED her , you just couldnt stand the fact she was with someone else when u had no one.

Leanne: (hold Nick's arm) look lets just go.

Peter: hang on a minute (hold leannes arm) im not finished yet.

Nick: what u gonna knock her out again?!

Peter: that was a accident, i was aiming for you !

Nick: yeah i wish it was me aswell rather than her.

Leanne : enough the pair of you ?! Nick lets just go home.

Nick: fine.

Peter: (looks at leanne ) you know you used to be the most amazing women i ever met , but now what are you?

Nick: (looking at leanne)

Leanne: (nods her heart up and down ) go on then what am i ?

Nick:( looking back at peter)

Peter: now? now your just a mess.

Nick: right thats it ?! (punches peter)

Leanne: Nick ! lets just go home !

Nick and Leanne go home to the flat and leanne chucks her keys and her bag on the counter while Nick locks the door knowing they wont be leaving it again today.

Nick : you okay ?( looking worriedly at leanne)

Leanne : yeah yeah i'm fine ( with tears in her eyes)

Nick : no you'r not (goes to hug leanne)

Leanne: no im fine really ( starts crying)

Nick : awww come here.

Nick holds leanne in his arms while she cry's ...to be carried on


	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning after and Nick and Leanne were still both in bed Nick turn round and saw Leanne was already awake ...

Nick: you okaii ?.

Leanne : (smiles) yeah yeah im fine.

Nick: right , you not still upset about what peter said are you ? .

Leanne : no course not (smiles again)

Nick: lea?

Leanne : (sighs) i just cant help but feel like it is true.

Nick: (strokes her hair) well it anit ok, peter doesnt know what he is talking about , your amazing.

Leanne: (slightly laughs) yeah maybe, anyway want anything for breakfast? (goes to get up)

Nick: or we could stay in bed a little longer (pulls her back in )

Leanne: you'll be late for work.

Nick: meh (kisses her).

A couple hours later around lunch time and Leanne was in the flat tidying up when Nick came home for lunch with some wedding brouches.

leanne: what you doing here?.

Nick: (looks around) i live here.

Leanne: (slightly laughs) i meant ,i thought you were at work.

Nick: oh yeah i was but it is lunch and i was in town and picked up a couple of these (puts wedding brouches on kitchen counter).

Leanne: wedding brouches?.

Nick: yeah i thought maybe we could start planning it .

Leanne: oh right yeah (puts kettle on ) i thought it was the women who were meant to be the one to start planning it.

Nick: what cant the guy be excited to?

Leanne : course coffee?

Nick: (looking through the mags) ummm yeah thanks.

Leanne okaii , (starts making two coffees) so any idea what kind of wedding you want ? .

Nick: dunno reail i wanna make it up to you thought.

Leanne:: (looks confused) how do you mean ?.

Nick: well our last wedding wasnt that good so i deffo want it to be better this time round.

Leanne: (smiles) so church ?.

Nick: hmm do you want a church ?.

Leanne: (hands nick his coffee) i asked you first.

Nick: cheers , yeah i know but i just want you to be happy so if it is what you want then thats fine by me.

Leanne: hmm i dunno not big on churchs reail.

Nick: okaii (looks at watch) look i gotta get back to the bar, so why dont you flick through these and pick some ideas you want or like.

Leanne: reail ? (starts looking)

Nick: anything aslong as you like then let me know when i get home again (kisses her)

Leanne: okaii have fun at work.

TO BE CARRIED ON ...


	10. Chapter 10

IT was a few months later and Nick and Leanne were busy making their wedding plans Nick wanted to make sure Leanne had the perfect day. They were in the middle of argueing about a date for the wedding.

Nick: WHAT IS WRONG WITH WINTER?

leanne: I DONT WANT A WINTER WEDDING A WHITE WEDDING AND WHITE SNOW!

Nick: IT WILL BE NICE!

Leanne: LOOK THE ANSWER IS NO TO WINTER END OF!

Nick: FINE WHAT ABOUT JUNE?

LEANNE: THAT IS 6 MONTHS AWAY!

Nick: SO?

Leanne: SO? SO IM NOT WAITING THAT LONG!

Nick: FINE (LOOKS AT WATCH) look i gotta get going speak more about this later ok/

Leanne: ok (smiles)

Nick kisses her and leaves...

it was the afternoon and Nick had been AWOL for the whole day Leanne was starting to get worried it wasnt like him to not call her or let her now when he was. she was just about to call him when she saw him leaving the flat.

Leanne: OI!

Nick: oh alright love?

Leanne: umm not im not actually.

Nick: oh really, whats wrong ?

Leanne:i think you've been avoding me all day.

Nick: what? no course not ive just been busy.

Leanne: hmmmmm.

Nick: looking ive been thinking about our wedding day date.

Leanne: oh yeah? (her eyebrow raised)

Nick: i think ive found the perfect date.

Leanne: really? (smiles)

Nick: yet what about 31st of january?

Leanne: THAT IS!... not actually that bad.

Nick: yep our last wedding date.

Leanne: what made you come up with that date?

Nick: i was just thinking about us and our past and trying to think of a way to make it up to you.

Leanne: make it up to me?.

nick: yeah ... you know our past.

Leanne: oh right.

nick:(put his hands on her cheeks) i love you and if that means rushing our wedding plans i dont care all i want do it marry you (kisses her)

Leanne: (smiles) i love you to (kisses him back)


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few weeks later and the wedding plans were all done the wedding was only next week and Nick couldn't wait he was in the kitchen with coffee in one hand and the paper in another Leanne was in the bedroom getting ready.

Nick: you ready yet?!

Leanne: almost ill be out in one minute.

Nick: judgeing by past experiences i wouldnt hold my breath.(he said to himself )

there was a knock on the door and nick goes to answer it.

Nick: oh hey, what you doing here?

David: oh mum said me over to ask if you wanted needed anything down town.

Nick: (rasied an eyebrow) really?

David: (sighs) no she wanted me to try and talk you out of marrying leanne again.

Nick: oh for gods sake! why cant she just let it go.

David: (laughs) yeah cuz thats what out mum does(he said sarcatic)

NIck: drink?

David: umm no thanks im not stopping.

Nick pours a drink just has leanne comes out of the bedroom .

Leanne: alright im ready, oh nick dont pour a drink you'r gonna make us late.

Nick: (looks around) me?

David: umm actually nicks been ready for ages , he's been waiting for you.

Nick: (looks at leanne)

Leanne: umm yeah well i had to... you know...umm...alright alright im sorry there , you coming or what?

Nick:(looks at david) did she just say sorry to me?

David: yep

Nick: huh miracles do happen ...she said sorry to ME?

Daivd: (laughs) yeah come on .

they all leave the flat david goes back home and leanne and nick goes out for dinner.

Waiter: name?

Nick: tisley.

Waiter: ah yeah table for two , come with me... here you go

Nick: thanks.

Leanne: thank you.

Nick: here (hands leanne a menu).

Leanne: thanks

Nick: soo a week to go hey (smiles)

leanne: yeah, i still wanna go through with it if thats what your worried about (slightly laughs)

Nick: (laughs) no i was just thinking .

Leanne: oh yeah?

Nick:yeah well...

Leanne: oh you have got to be kidding!

Nick: what?

Leanne: peter's here.

Nick: you what (turns round) oh great!

peter notices leanne and nick.

Peter: well well well out of all the bar in manchester.

Leanne: (slightly smiles) what are you doing here?

Peter: free country i can go where i like.

Leanne: whos this?

Peter(turnsround) oh right yeah leanne this is chloe.

Leanne: oh right as in someone i just work with chole.

Nick:(looks at her confused)

Leanne : umm yeah not that i even care.

Peter: right (slightly smiles at her).

Waiter: over here sir!

Peter: (looks over) anyway gotta go got a date.

Nick: least he's moving on right?

Leanne: ( stares at peters table)

Nick: LEANNE!

Leanne: what?

Nick: what do you mean what ever since he came in you have not stopped stareing at him.

Leanne( still stareing at peter) oh no i havent.

Nick: (looks around then back at leanne) oh for gods sake , maybe you would rather be here with peter than with me!

Leanne: what?! no of course not.

Nick: really ? then start showing it.

Leanne: fine (shakes her self) lift up a glass of wine and says right here to us and just us starting from now.

Nick: (smiles) exacly.

about half an hour pasted and all leanne did was stare at peter.

Nick: ( turns round the back at leanne again) oh for gods sake ive had enough of this im going home , join if you can tear yourself away from looking at peter.

Leanne: oh nick!

Nick left the bar with leanne just sat there feeling bad.

Leanne arrived home to find nick sat on the sofa with can of beers.

Leanne: alright?

Nick: (turns round) so you got home safe then.

Leanne: yeah wanna talk?

Nick: not really just wanna carry on drinking.

Leanne: right (sighs) well im gonna go a bed then.

Nick: fine.

Leanne started headed to the bedroom when Nick came in the bedroom a couple mins after.

Nick: YOU KNOW THAT WAS REALLY CRAPPY OF YOU ALL I WANTED WAS FOR US TO HAVE A NICE EVENING TOGETHER BEFORE OUR WEDDING BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT ALL BY LETTING PETER GET TO YOU...AGAIN!

Leanne: yep im a bitch.

Nick: oh i never said that.

Leanne: well i am.

Nick: fine you win , your a bitch.

Leanne: (laughs)

Nick: (laughs aswell)

they both sit down on the bed..

Nick: i understand you now why you reacted the way you did when you saw peter on a date with someone else.

Leanne: really? you do.

Nick: yeah course just didnt like it thats all sorry i left you.

Leanne: its fine honestly (hold his hand)

Nick: i just dont wanna lose you ever again and you do know ill never cheat on you dont you.

Leanne(laughs) yeah course i do.

Nick: good (looks a bed) so ummm fancy an early night?

Leanne( looks at bed aswell) hmm yeah go on then one condition

Nick: go on ..

Leanne: your on top .

Nick: (laughs) yep that makes a change( he said sarcasticly)

Nick and Leanne make out on the bed ...to be carried on ...


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day of the wedding and the song love of my life by jim brickman was playing over and Nick was at his mum's getting ready while leanne got ready at the flat Nick has Gail going on at him about marrying Leanne again.

Gail: i cant beileve this!

Nick:(fixing his tie) you knew this was going to happen !

Gail: i didnt know you were actually going to go through with it.

Nick i did tell you !

Gail: didnt reailse you were stupid enough to go through with it ...AGAIN!

David: ALRIGHT ENOUGH!

Nick: look i gotta get going come or dont i couldnt care less all i want is to marry leanne.

Nick leaves the house.

Gail: unbeileveable!

David: look he's gonna marry leanne no mater what you say.

Gail: well he's stupid.

David: (sighs)

Leanne back at the flat with janice.

janice: i cant beileve this.

Leanne aww dont start.

Janice: cant help it ,it ended badly last time.

Leanne: erugh yeah last time when we were kids.

Janice: whatever.

Leanne: look dont come then.

Janice: no this is your wedding day and im gonna support you no matter what.

Leanne: thanks

Janice and leanne hug.

at the church and Nick was getting nervous.

David: okaii you sure you wanna go through this? .

Nick: (sighs) you begining to sound like mum.

Daivd: no im acting as your best man.

Nick: (slightly laughs)

Leanne finally arrived and the song '' i wont give up'' by jason marz played as leanne came down the ailse nick became overwealmed.

Vicar: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Nick tisley and this woman, Leanne Battersby, in matrimony

Vicar: Nick, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in matrimony, to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Nick: I do (smiling him and leanne holding hands)

Vicar: Leanne , do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in matrimony, to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live ?.

Leanne: i do (nick winks at her)

Vicar: Repeat after me (looks at nick) I, Nick Tisley , take you Leanne Battersby , to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part

Nick repeats it

Vicar: (looks at leanne) I, Leanne Battersby, take you Nick Tisley, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

vicar: (asks Nick to place the ring on Leanne's finger and to repeat the following)

''I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

vicar says the same for leanne.

Vicar: We have come together in this place and have heard the willingness of Nick and Leanne to be joined in marriage. They have come of their own free will and in our hearing have made a covenant of faithfulness. They have given and received rings as the seal of their promises'' , ''By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of manchester , I now pronounce you husband and wife. The bride and groom may now kiss."

Nick kisses leanne and they hug

Instead of a reception Nick just wanted Leanne to himself so they just went back to the flat Nick carried Leanne through the door .

Nick: well i cant beileve we actually went through it.

Leanne: you sound suprised.

Nick: no i just so glad he did.

Leanne: yeah me to (she smiles at him) so what we gonna do now?

Nick: hmmm (looks around) go into the bedroom.

Leanne: why(she raised her eyebrow)?

Nick: you'll soon see (winks at her)

Leanne goes in to the bedroom and see's a bed full of roses and campagne on the nightstand with candles everywhere.

Leanne: nick?

Nick: well i thought seeing as we never had a reception i might as well make it up to you .

Leanne: this is really sweet (she kisses him)

Nick: (smiles) so why dont i open up the campagne and we can sit back and relax.

Leanne: yeah go on then (smiles).

Nick: great (he kisses her) ...


	13. Chapter 13

It was the morning after the wedding and Nick was making pancakes with a bowl full of strawberrys and he put it on a tray and got two champagne glasses aswell as a bottle of champagne he also put that on the tray he was about to bring it in the bedroom when Leanne came out with his shirt on.

Nick: oh morning Mrs Tisley.

Leanne: (slightly laughs) morning Mr Tisley.

Nick: (smiles at her and looks down at the tray in his hands) i was going to bring this in thought we could have breakfast in bed.

Leanne: aww well im up now so you have two options you can either come back to bed with me or you can stay here while i go back to bed and eat your breakfast.

Nick: hmmm now that is a decision( he said sarasticly).

Leanne: oi! (slightly laughs)

Nick: (slightly laughs aswell) alright (puts tray down).

Leanne: (smiles) so you gonna come back to bed?

Nick: like there's even a choice.

Nick grabs Leannes hand and they head into the bedroom again.

It was around the after noon and Leanne ran into Peter on the street.

Leanne: heyy

Peter: alright (clearly a awarked atmosphere)

Leanne: yeah thanks ... you?

Peter: me oh im on top of the world ( in a sarcastic tone)

Leanne: come on anit it time you moved on .

Peter: moved on! just because you moved on before we even broke up doesnt mean im just gonna jump on the first women i see.

Leanne: that never stopped you before.

Peter: yeah well i learnt from mistake.

Leanne: yeah( looks at watch)i gotta get going

Peter: yeah me to .

Leanne leaves and peter watches her leave and then looks at the pub.

A few hours later and leanne is at the flat reading a mag when Nick comes in.

Nick: heyy love.

Leanne: heyy what you go there?

Nick: I thought ill cook dinner tonight.

Leanne:(gets up) you?

Nick: uhhh yeah me , whats wrong with that.

Leanne: you never cook.

Nick: well there's a first time for everything (touches her face) anyway this marriage is going to be better than our last one.

Leanne: yeah, so whats for dinner then?

Nick: ahh now see that's a suprise.

Leanne: oh come on at least give me a hint ...(phone rings)

Leanne: (talking to nick) one sec..

Nick: okaii( start's putting the shopping away)

Leanne:_ hello, you what?,(sighs) again? , why me? , eurgh fine ill be there now._

NIck: whats wrong?

Leanne: Peter's drunk again.

Nick: well why do you have to go .

Leanne: well because ken called me and told me to come and get him.

Nick: right(in a uncertain tone)

Leanne: look i wouldnt be long okaii and when i do get back we can have a nice evening together okaii.

Nick: ... emmm yeah sure( kisses her)

Nick had the whole table set and the candles light and was just waiting for Leanne to arrive he tried ringing her phone but no answer he was becoming more and more insecure a few hours passed and Leanne still hadnt shown up in the end her gave up and blew the candles out and went to bed ...TO BE CARRIED ON


	14. Chapter 14

It was around 6:15 and Nick was waking up and he put his hand on the other side of the bed but when her felt nothing there he moved it up and down but still felt nothing , he turned around and saw that the bed was still made he got up and shouted

Nick: Leanne ?...

but still nothing he rang her phone but still was no answer he got even more insecure knowing she was probs with peter. he went to the kitchen to make a coffee then he went back to bed. It was around 7:30 when leanne finally came home she felt really guilty when she saw the ready made table and the candles she put her keys on the table when Nick came out.

Nick: so your back then?

Leanne:(jumps) hmmm you scared me.

Nick: i thought you werent going to long?

Leanne: yeah sorry took longer than i thought (looks at table)

Nick: yeah i did have the meal out , but i had to bin it.

Leanne: aww im really sorry okaii.

Nick: whatever i got to get ready for work.

Leanne: i i thought you werent going in this week.

Nick: yeah and i thought it was just going to be the two of us from now one.

Leanne: it will be .

Nick: yeah me, you and peter ,a great relationship (scarastic).

Leanne: he was drunk ! what was i meant to do.

Nick: Not go to him ! leave it to someone else.

Leanne : look im not having this arugment with you again!.

Nick: fine by me!.

Leanne sits on the sofa and nick goes for a shower.

it was the afternoon and Leanne had just left the rovers when she bumped into peter.

Leanne: oh hey.(clearly uncomfortable)

Peter: oh hey ive been looking for you.

Leanne: really?

(Nick comes out of the bar and watches the scene jealously)

Peter: yeah i wanted to give you this (hands her a bunch of flowers)

Leanne: whats this for? (she said confused)

Peter: well for helping me yesterday even when i didnt deserve it.

Leanne: hmm yeah lets just forget it.

Peter: yeah well anyway i just want to say thanks.

Leanne: no problem (just notices nick) damm it ...Nick!

Nick walks back in to the bar.

Peter:everything okaii with you two?

Leane: yeah fine , i got to go... see u later.

Peter: umm yeah laters( looks at the bar confused).

Leanne enters the bar and Nick is pouring wiskey and drinking it.

Leanne: okaii look i know it looked bad.

Nick: oh right well least we can agree on that.

Leanne: he was just thanking me for helping him yesterday.

Nick: fair enough! but with flowers?

Leanne: he knows i love flowers.

Nick: Why cant you see what he is doing!

Leanne: he's not doing anything!

Nick: yeah right trying to get in your good books, giving you flowers...

Leanne: he was just being nice... im not having this arugment with you not again sow hy dont you call me when you grow up.

Leanne storms out and Nick carrys on drinking wiskey

Leanne is on the bench when peter see her and goes over..

Peter: you okaii?

Leanne: (wipes her eyes) yeah yeah im fine .

Peter: you dont look like it.

leanne: (sighs) me and nick jsut had another row.

Peter: ahh (looks at his flat) look when dont you come in and il make you a coffee and you can tell me all about (smiles at her)

Leanne: hmm yeah go on then.

Peter and Leanne are in the flat Peter goes over to make two coffees.

Leanne: where's simon?

Peter: oh he's at my dads, he should be bringing him back soon thou.

Leanne: ahh right(burst's out crying)

Peter: hey , come on (puts his hands on her arms)

Leanne: (sighs) im sorry.

Peter: its fine.

Leanne: (smiles at him) why are you being so nice to be? i thought you hated me.

Peter: i could never hate you.

Leanne: hmm really? (looks at him )

Peter: yeah(looks at her) (moves in for a kiss)

Leanne: (moves away) what are you doing ?! you know im married to Nick.

Peter: yeah like thats gonna last. , you'll already upset.

Leanne: yeah because we had a row about you , he though you were trying to get closer to me again and i told him he was being stupid, but it turns out he was right.

Peter: eurgh come on!

Leanne: get off me!

Leanne storms out the flat and peter sighs and looks at a old pic of him and leanne.

Leanne slams peters door shut and goes to walk home when he phone starts ringing I't Nick she looks at her phone then looks back at peter's flat ...TO BE CARRIED ON.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick carried on ringing Leanne's phone but she never answered he was closeing up the bar when he ran into Norris.

Nick: evening norris.

Norris: oh alright , heard you and leanne arugeing earlier...everything okaii ? ( he said in his normal nosey way)

Nick: fine thanks (goes to walk away but turns round) you anit seen her have you ?

Norris: who? Leanne?

Nick: Yeah course.

Norris: no sorry...All though i did see her and peter together on the bench a while ago.

Nick: her and peter? (sighed)

Norris: yeah i think they went back to his place.

Nick: oh right (looks at his flat) thanks norris.

Nick walks away and start banging on Peters door.

Peter: Alright!(opens door) oh its you.. what do you want?

Nick: i want you to leave leanne alone.

Peter: what are you on about ?

Nick: i know you want her back okaii , but she's mine now not yours, so give her back .

Peter: give her back ?

Nick: i know she's in there norris saw her go in.

Peter: looks she's not in okaii i wish she was and i wish you didnt come back but none of that true now it is.

Nick: ( just looks at him)

Peter: look come in if you dont beileve me.

Nick: no way im not going in there ( walks away and start walking towards his flat)

Nick arrives outside his door while leaveing Leanne a voice mail .

Nick:_Heyy Leanne it's me ...again look please call me okaii and at least let me know your okaii(opens door) _finds rose petals on the floor and a cooked meal on the table with candles and music.

Leanne: heyy (standing in the kitchen dressed up to the 9's)

Nick: oh heyy i was just leaving you a voice mail.

Leanne: yeah i put my phone on silent .

Nick: oh right , whats all this?

Leanne: umm i just wanted to say im sorry, you know for the whole peter thing.

Nick: look if anyone needs to say sorry it should be me.

Leanne: whyy you tired to tell me that he was just trying to get close to me and i didnt beileve you .

Nick: oh so i was right?

Leanne: (sighs) yeah im sorry i didnt beileve you .

Nick: its fine ,look we have only been married for two days and already we are letting peter come between us( moves closer to her) so how about we make a pact from now on i wont get inseurce and jealous when it comes to peter if you dont go running to his beck and call.

Leanne: sounds like a plan to me ( they hug).

Nick: ill tell you what why dont we eat dinner then we can get a bottle of wine and watch one of your movies .

Leanne: sounds perfect (smiles at him)

they spent in entire evening together and this was the first time they never argued about what films they were going to watch ...TO BE CARRIED ON


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few months later and Nick and Leanne had settled down to a normal like they were running the bar together and peter was no longer a problem something which Nick couldnt be more glad about Leanne had been gone all day and Nick had no idea where she was , he left the little shop and saw leanne walking down the street.

Nick: ahh there you are.

Leanne: u what ?. (

Nick: ive been ringing you.

Leanne: oh right yeah sorry , ive had my phone off.

Nick: how come?

Leanne: alright well i was gonna tell you later at home.

Nick: tell me what?.

Leanne: ive got a job (smileing)

Nick: what?(thinking he heard it wrong)

Leanne: yeah it is perfect not so far and the money is great .

Nick: ahhh right but it though you liked working at the bar? (hey said in a inseruce way again)

Leanne: yeah i do but i want my own career not just working for you you understand that right?

Nick: ahh yeah i guess .

Leanne: great well im gonna go down town pick up a few things so ill see you later. (kisses his cheek)

Nick: great (clearly insecure)

Later that day Nick Found Leanne in the pub with bags full of clothes and shoes.

Nick: umm heyy.

Leanne; oh heyy (Nick sits down) oh check these out(puts her foot on his leg).

Nick: uhhhh wow there umm nice (looks at bags)i thought you were only getting a few things.

Leanne: eurgh your begining to sound like my dad (putting her foot on the ground again)

Nick: oh cheers( in a sarcastic voice). umm what we doing bout tea tonight?

Leanne: dunno i go to get back to work soon thou so ill let you think about it (kisses him and leaves).

it was later than afternoon just starting to get dark and Nick had just got home with a takeaway for two.

Nick: Leanne!?.

But there was no reply he realised she wasnt home yet ,he saw her shopping bags in the bedroom , he left it half and hour and there was still no sign so he rang her mobile but no answer it was around 7:15 pm when Leanne finally arrived home.

Nick: oh there you are , i was begining to think something happened.

Leanne: (taking her coat off) (sighs) sorry long day .

Nick: right i tried ringing you.

Leanne: yeah sorry i had my phone off.

Nick: right well um i put the takeaway in the micro wave so ill just warm it up for you.

Leanne: oh cheers i'll tell you what while you warm that up i'll open a bottle of wine then we can just spent the rest of the evening together.

Nick: (smileing) sounds like a plan (kisses her)

Leanne: great.

A while later and there was takeaway box's on the table with two bottles of wine and two glasses while Leanne and Nick sat on the sofa talking to eachother

Nick finally felt like he had his Leanne back they were talking about old times and what they want in their future together.

Leanne: you still really want three kids?

Nick: yeah two girls and one boy.

Leanne: uhh right nice to see you've got out whole future planned out(Mobile rings) oh hang on...oh its work two minutes

Leanne goes in to the bedroom

Leanne: _heyy whats wrong?... you what ?_

Nick just sat on the sofa drinking his glass of wine.. ever since Leanne got this new job he felt like he was loseing his wife... A while later Leanne finally return to the living room to find Nick asleep on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand , Leanne put a blanket over him and put the glass of wine on the table then went to bed... but it was clear there marriage was a bed of rose at the moment ... TO BE CARRIED ON


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning after and Nick woke up on the sofa with a hangover he got up and went to make a coffee when he saw i note from Leanne

Leanne:

had to go to work, there's fresh coffee in the maker

and headache tablets in the bathroom

L X

Nick sighs and make a coffee then head in the bathroom for a shower.

it was around the afternoon and David saw Nick in the cafe.

David: hey.

Nick: (looks up) oh hey.

David:whats wrong with you ? 2 coffee's please roy

Nick: nothing ...oh umm yeah i got a bit of a hangover .

David: ha! what you and Leanne had a late night ?

Nick: ummm yeah sort of .

Daivd: everything okaii between you two ?

Nick: (sighs) yeah fine.

David: (sits down) come on talk to your brother .

Nick: (slightly smiles) its just since she got this new job, she has'nt been around much.

David: ahh right

Nick: you know i thought after the whole peter mess i finally had her to my self.

David: so you dont want her to have a job? ( he said confused)

Nick: no course i do , its just well i liked having her around you know working with me.

David: ahh right , well have u talked to her?

Nick: no she is never there to talk to.

David: look i got to go back to the salon (gets up)

Nick: yeah course.

David: (picks up coffee's) alright, oh and talked to leanne .

Nick thinks about what david said and then trys ringing leanne but once again no answer. Nick sighs.

it was around lunch time and Nick was back at the flat nursing a hangover he was laid on the sofa reading the paper . when Leanne arrive.

Leanne: oh hey thought you were at worK? (putting her bag and keys on the kitchen counter)

Nick: yeah didnt fancy it today.

Leanne: oh right.(taking coat off)

Nick: (gets up ) umm are you back for lunch ?

Leanne: ahh yeah but i cant stay long.

Nick: (mutters) course you can't.

leanne: you what ?

Nick: nothing , it doesnt matter.

Leanne: no go on...(raising her eyebrow)

Nick: its just you have been working hell of a lot lately.

Leanne: well yeah its my job.

Nick: yeah i know i just dont understand why you needed a job when you liked working at our bar.

Leanne: we have been throught this i want my own career.

Nick: even if it means neglecting out marriage?

Leanne: what ?! im not nelgecting anything.

Nick: oh reail? when was the last time we spent any time together?

Leanne: we spent ... well you know we had that night ...well there's got to be one night...(she said suddenly feeling guilty)

Nick: there isn't thats what im saying?!

Leanne: fine well im not quiting my job.

Nick: oh fine well then maybe we should just take a break!

Leanne: oh fine let's go and get some ice-cream or something (opening the door)

Nick: no i mean a break from us! ...TO BE CARRIED ON


	18. Chapter 18

set straight after the last chapter...

Leanne: you what ? ... you wanna break up ? (she said shocked and confused)

Nick: (sighs) no of course i dont ... its just we never spend any time together .. we spent more time together when we were having the affair!

Leanne: (slightly smiles) it really does bother you don't it ...my new job

Nick: it doesnt bother me it just...(sighs) yeah okaii it does bother me .

Leanne: but it though this is what you wanted ... you know a proper family life .

Nick: yeah i do... but not if it means loseing you .. i just ... (sighs) i just like being the man .. you know taking care of you .

Leanne: (moves closer to him) awwww i know and i love that about you (kisses him) i'll tell you what why dont i turn my phone of tonight and it can just be me and you .

Nick: (put's his arms on her face) sounds perfect(kisses her) why dont we go and pick up some things in town ...together.

Leanne: Deal (gets bag and keys)

Nick: (puts jacket on ) you know they got a name for us.

Leanne: you what?

Nick: yeah umm DINKY'S i think that is what it is.

Leanne: (puts on jacket ) oh yeah what does that mean then?

Nick: (open's the door for Leanne then goes to get his phone) Double Income No Kids

Leanne: (slightly laughs and leaves)

Nick: (puts phone and keys in his pocket) Yet .

Leanne and Nick both go down town for a while ,Nick and Leanne pass a baby shop and Nick see's a baby in there and stops and stares while Leanne turns round to see what he is stareing at .

Leanne: oh my god, if you want a baby so bad just go a steal it!

Nick: (turns round to the store and then drags Leanne away)

leanne: what is wrong with you ? since when have you been crazy about baby's.

Nick: im not crazy about Baby's ..i'm crazy about us(put his arms round her waist)

Leanne: really ? (puts her arms on his shoulder)

Nick: yeah .. (looks back at store) it just got my thinking ... that maybe we could have our own.

Leanne: our own what? (thinking she got confused)

Nick: baby (slightly laughs) what do you think .

Leanne: oh right .

Nick: yeah i mean you know i really want a baby and i know your an amazing mum...

Leanne: (looks down) ...

Nick:...so why dont we ?

Leanne: what now ?

Nick: yeah i know we anit long been married but it just feels right.

Leanne: (smiles) yeah it does your right.

Nick: great so what do you think we gonna try for a baby ?...

Leanne: ummmmm.

... TO BE CARRIED ON ...


	19. Chapter 19

it was the morning after and Leanne woke up and found Nick already awake but still in bed.

Leanne: heyy (stretching)

Nick: oh hey .

Leanne: you alright?

Nick: yeah im fine,never better (smileing)

Leanne: good, want breakfast? (gets up and head to kitchen)

NicK: ahh yeah (follows her to kitchen) ive been thinking.

leanne: oh yeah? (making two cups of coffee)

Nick: well if we are gonna try for a baby well then we are gonna need a plan.

Leanne: a plan?

Nick: yeah you know like when we are gonna ..._you know_...

Leanne: oh right...

Nick: yeah and when the best time will be to try ...

Leanne: okaii, okaii ! i get the picture ... (looks at watch) look i gotta get ready for work okaii so we will talk more about this tonight okaii (kisses his cheek and head to the shower)

Nick: alright (drinking his coffee)

it was round about the after noon and Nick bumped into His gran.

Nick:hey gran.

Audrey: oh hey darling how are you?

Nick: umm great (smileing) never better .

Audrey: that's good , you seem in a good mood.

Nick: yeah ...i am .

Audrey: well thats good you gonna tell me why ?

Nick: umm i sort of promised Leanne i won't tell anyone.

Audrey: oh right, alright then.

Nick: (looks at a baby a pram passing)

Audrey: Nick?

Nick: (come back to reality) yeah?

Audrey: you suddenly zoned out.

Nick: alright look you cant tell anyone.

Audrey: i promise.

Nick: (took deep breath) me and Leanne are trying for a baby.

Audrey: oh right(clearly suprised) .

Nick: whats wrong?

Audrey: no nothing i really please for you.

Nick: thanks dont tell ...

Audrey: ...anyone i know.

Nick: thanks i just dont want to jinx it , not until it is for real.

Audrey: it's fine i understand , your gonna make a great dad.

Nick: (smiles thanks) i gotta get back to work.

Audrey; yeah me too .

It was later that night and Leanne came home to a suprise...

Leanne: Oh...My...God... TO BE CARRIED ON .


	20. Chapter 20

leanne opened the door and found a load of baby magazine's and a load of pregancy leaflets on how to concieve , aswell as a bag full of preganacy tests...

Nick:(comes out of bedroom) oh heyy , you home (kisses her cheek)

Leanne:(still in shock) umm yeah (puts keys on counter) nick ... what is all this ?

Nick: oh well i was thinking that , were trying for a baby so it woud'nt hurt to read through throu the mags and leafets and find out what helps ...

Leanne: righttt.. (looks at the bag and points) and the pregancy test?

Nick: oh yeah well i though it would be better the buy a few then we dont have to go down the shop whenever we need one .

Leanne: (takes deep breath)right umm ...

Nick: you okaii ? (suddenly worried she was having douts)

Leanne: (looks around)what? yeah , yeah im fine ... just all happening a bit fast thats all .

Nick: well it's what we want , i know i deffo want this.

Leanne: yeah , yeah me too it's just we only agreed to try yesterday .

Nick: so? you having douts?

Leanne: no course not, ignore me okaii why dont we have a night in , watch a dvd and they try tonight(winking at him)

Nick:sounds like a plan (kisses her)

It was a couple weeks later and Nick and Leanne were working at the bistro Nick had planned to suprise Leanne with a weekend away seeing as they were both a bit stressed , because of them trying for a baby and it hadnt happened yet so he wanted to treat her and take the pressure off ..

Nick: hey , why dont you get off now?

Leanne: why?

Nick: well it anit that busy and you could take the afternoon off if you want ?

Leanne: and do what?

Nick: well you could go shopping? here ( takes out wallet and gives her a few notes) treat yourself and then meet me back home in about 3 hours?

Leanne: (rasing eyebrow) why?

Nick: no reason( kisses her ) now off you go .

Leanne: okaii (still suspicious) ill see you then.

about three hours later Leanne meet Nick back at the flat and she found two suitcases by the door..

Leanne: Nick?

Nick: ahh good perfect timing.

Leanne: whats going on?

Nick: well i thought instead of getting stressed over trying for a baby we could take some time out and then we could try again after a break.

Leanne: you what?

Nick: ive booked us a weekend away.

Leanne: really? (clearly suprised)

Nick: yeah , you dont have to do a single thing , ive even packed your suitcase for you.

Leanne: right (they both go to walk out the door ).. oh god , i dread to think what you've packed me.

Nick: very funny(!) come on lets go ...TO BE CARRIED ON


	21. Chapter 21

It was round about 2 and a half weeks later and Nick and Leanne had finally arrived home , they went away longer than they had planned truth be told they didnt really wanna home back , but knew they had to at some point they had to.

Nick put the bags down as they entered the flat, while Leanne went to put the kettle on.

Nick: (sighs) home at last eh?

Leanne: yeah ( in a delfated tone), you know you were right we did need that holiday (putting her hands on the counter)

Nick: ahh see i told you , we needed to try and take a break from trying (puts his hands on her hands )

Leanne: yeah ,and who knows maybe one day it will happen .

Nick: not maybe, it will (kisses her hands).

Leanne: (smiles) right well im gonna go and unpack and do the washing.

Nick: now now now , what's the rush ?

Leanne: there's no rush , just dont wanna leave it .

Nick: you do realise your constant cleaning is a sign of OCD dont you?

Leanne: is not!

Nick:(raises his eyebrow) prove it , leave the washing .

Leanne: fine i will.

Nick: fine.

Nick made two coffee's while leanne started picking her nails and rocking .

Nick: ( looks at her and slightly laughs)

Leanne: (suddenly stopped picking her nails) what? (clearly did'nt realise what she was doing)

NIck: no nothing.

Leanne: right(starting tapping her fingers on the counter)

Nick: (slightly laughs again) look just go and do the washing will you.

Leanne: no no im fine honestly.

Nick: (put's coffee by her) oh my god just go and do the washing will you .

Leanne: really ?

Nick: (slightly laughs) yes.

Leanne: oh thank god.

Leanne runs and get the washing and Nick slightly laughs while drinking his coffee.

it was a few hours later and Nick was sat on the sofa watching tv while also reading the paper while Leanne came in with a coffee and sat down next to him after cleaning and unpacking.

Leanne: (sits down and sighs)

Nick: you finished now?

Leanne: was that sarcastim?

Nick: me course not.

Leanne: (slighly laughs , turns to him an put her hands in the hair) so what u wanna do now?

Nick: well i was thinking we could just stay in , you know just me and you ?

leanne: umm yeah go on then ,( looks at watch) what do u fancy for tea?

Nick: dont mind, takeaway?

Leanne: yeah go on then, ill just nip out and get one (gets up)

Nick: (gets up after her) hang on , im the man i should be the one to get it.

Leanne: (puts phone and keys in her bag) no its fine honestly i could do with some fresh air anyway.

Nick:(looks concerned) you okaii? (moves closer to her)

Leanne:(puts jacket on) yeah yeah i just fell i bit off that's all.

Nick; right(still looking concerned) well ill get the table ready then.

Leanne: alright(goes to walk out the door) ,do you want the usual?

Nick: umm yeah thanks.

Leanne; alright ill see you soon.

Nick: alright love you.

Leanne: love you to

Leanne was on her way to the chippy when she bumped into Audrey.

Audrey: oh alright love.

Leanne: oh heyy yeah i fine you?

Audrey: yeah thanks , how are you and Nick getting on?

Leanne: ummm yeah never better thanks .

Audrey: aww im glad ,(looks concerned at her) you sure you alright, you seem a bit pale.

Leanne: (feeling faint) yeah yeah im fine, sorry Audrey but i gotta go .

Audrey: oh right yeah course sorry, give my love to Nick wont you.

Leanne: course. (she goes to walk away and gets to the lampost when she almost collapse)

Audrey: woh,(holding Leanne) you okaii?

Leanne: umm yeah im fine ,i gotta get to the chippy .

Audrey: oh im sure that will keep , come on lets get you home .

Nick is getting the table ready when Leanne and Audrey come in.

Nick: oh great just in time...(see's Audrey with her arm around Leanne) what's wrong?

Audrey: she almost collapsed in the street.

Nick: (rushing over to Leanne) you what, you okaii?

Leanne:(sighs) im fine honeslty.

Nick: right well you go and lay down on the sofa and il bring you a glass of water.

Leanne: but...

Nick: ahh not arugment, do it .

Leanne: fine ( in a fed up tone)

Nick:(to Audrey) what happened?

Audrey: i dunno we were talking and then she almosted collapse , i mean i did say she looked a bit pale.

Nick: yeah she did say she felt a bit off earlier.

Audrey: yeah , look just keep a eye on her and look after her eh?

Nick: yeah course i will.

Audrey: alright darling i gotta go, bye leanne get better soon.

Leanne: bye.

Nick: see ya , oh thanks for bringing her home.

Audrey: no problem bye.

Audrey leaves and Nick brings Leanne a glass of water.

a few hours passed and Nick had Leanne on the sofa with their duvet and a few dvds while Nick was holding on to her , waiting on her hand and foot clearly concered why she wasnt feeling to well anyway it was around the middle of the night and Leanne woke up off the sofa and found Nick asleep she got up and went into her bag and pull out her diary and started counting and she was clearly shocked by what she figure out...TO BE CARRIED ON


	22. Chapter 22

it was the morning after and Nick was just waking up when he realised Leanne wasnt in bed,he got up and saw her up against the kitchen unit with a coffee in her hand.

Nick: your up early.

Leanne: oh heyy.

Nick: (starts making a coffee) how long you been up ?

Leanne: umm dunno about half an hour.

Nick: you okaii ? (realiseing she seem distant).

Leanne: yeah , yeah im fine (Gets up and movesaway from him ) im just gonna go for a shower.

Nick:oh okaii (a bit worried) .

it was later that day and Nick concern about Leanne increased when she didnt answer her phone. he was at the flat for lunch when Leanne finally arrived back .

Nick: oh there you are.

Leanne: oh hey didnt think your be here. ( clearly surprised to find him here)

Nick: i live here .

Leanne: oh yeah i know that , just thought you were at work .

Nick: yeah i was but it's the lunch break , i did try to call you see if u want to meet for lunch but you didnt answer.

Leanne: yeah sorry i had my phone switched off .

Nick: oh right , well umm (looks at watch) well i gotta get back to work but we could do something later if u want.

Leanne: umm yeah maybe (she said clearly with otherthings on her mind).

Nick: okaii...i'll see you later then (kisses her cheek and leaves).

Leanne: (sighs).

It was later that day and Nick had closed up the bar and headed home , there was no sign of Leanne at flat . He sat on the sofa with a beer and waited for her while watching tv a little while later Leanne arrived.

Nick: oh finally. (clearly unhappy)

Leanne: yeah sorry i had things to sort out.

Nick: right , alright look i think we need to talk.

Leanne: (sighs) yeah we do .

Nick: (sits her down on the sofa) okaii look you know how i feel about you okaii but umm sometimes that anit enough and ...

Leanne: (clearly shocked) are you breaking up with me?!

Nick:well i thought that's what u wanted?

Leanne:you what?

Nick: well you have been acting distant and werid so i thought u were getting ready to break up with me.

Leanne: im not breaking up with you...

Nick: well then what?...

Leanne: ...i'm Pregnant ... TO BE CARRIED ON .


	23. Chapter 23

**Previousy...**

Leanne: (clearly shocked) are you breaking up with me ?!

Nick: well i thought that is what you wanted

Leanne: you what?

Nick: well you have been acting distant and werid and i thought you were getting ready to break up with me.

Leanne: I'm not breaking up with you

Nick: well then what ?...

Leanne: i'm pregnant ...

**And now...**

Nick: (Stunned silence)...what? ... Pregnant?

Leanne: (smiles) yeah

Nick: (clearly suprised) what with a baby?

Leanne: no with a flower pot (!)... yes with a baby you idiot.

Nick: right yeah course ( slightly laughs) im just a bit suprised that's all.

Leanne: yeah i was to, i spent the whole day getting my head round it.

Nick: what's to get your head around? were going to have a baby (smiles)

Leanne: yeah i know i was just a bit stunned to discover it that's all , but now you know (smies back at him)

Nick: yeah now i know, and i reckon it is the best news ive heard all year.

Leanne: (laughs) really?

Nick: yeah course it is , come here (pulls her in for a hug) just you,me and the baby.

Leanne: yeah,there is one problem thou.

Nick: what? (quickly becoming concerned)

Leanne: Gail , your mum and the person who hates my guts.

Nick: ahh yeah dont worry i'll talk to her (kisses her head)...

**It was a couple hours later and Nick was on his way home when he bumped into Audrey.**

Nick: oh heyy gran (in a clearly upbeat mood)

Audrey: hello , everything okay? (noticeing his mood)

Nick: (smileing) yeah everything great, never been better in fact.

Audrey: right well im glad, any reason?

Nick: there might be, yeah.

Audrey: (smileing) well you going to keep me guessing or what?

Nick: alright can you keep a secret?

Audrey: depends what it is ,good or bad?

Nick: good deffo good, great in fact.

Audrey: (slightly laughs) alright then in that case i guess what i can , what's going on ?

Nick: Leanne's pregnant...

Audrey: oh right (in a clearly suprised manner) that's great sweetheart i'm made up for the pair of you.

Nick: (smileing) thanks gran.

Audrey: so why is it a secret?

Nick: oh it's not really , i just dont want mum to find out until he first scan then she can see it is for real.

Audrey: ahh right fair enough, i'm sure she will be fine.

Nick: oh come on do you reail beileve that?

Audrey: (sighs) no i dont ..

Nick: yeah same, (looks at watch) alright well i wanna get back see you gran.

Audrey: see you later.


End file.
